postdissolutionspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Zabuza Hashimoto
, |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = Midwayan |constituency = |party = Democratic Party |rhouse = Union of Midway Capitol Building |spouse = Rinko Hashimoto |multiple_spouses = |children = Kuroo Hashimoto ( ) |issue = |residence = Aldebaran, Union of Midway |almamater = N/A |profession = |profession2 = |religion = None }} Zabuza Hashimoto (b. January 1, 1987) is the current and First Emperor of the Union of Midway. He was the first to re-inhabit Midway, along with some people that was brought along with him. He was also the one to propose a Union between all of the individual nations in Midway, which led to the formation of the Union of Midway. He was the first president of the original Union of Midway, and became the first president of the reformed one as well. However he became Emperor after the Nationalist Party came to power, and made him Emperor in order to create a symbol for national unity. He as a politician is in many ways, and does not hold an view towards any specific ideology. He openly accepts people of all races and ideologies, and expects no less from other government officials in the Union of Midway. He also firmly believes that the government should do what the people of the nation want, this idea became widely accepted within the Union of Midway. He is not a religious person, but also openly accepts every religion out there. He does seem to show interest towards , mainly because of their belief that every religion was set by god, so there is no single true path to enlightenment. Early life Zabuza was born on January 1, 1987 in the city of Honolulu, Hawaii before the dissolution of the US. His father was from , and his mother from . He was raised in Honolulu for his entire childhood. Ever since his childhood he war and nuclear weapons, and he was raised to believe in equality for all. During his childhood he learned how to play the . His parents were more liberal than most people, and so he adopted this view. He always showed interest in leading a nation, and established a small nation at the soon after the dissolution of the US. Eventually he proposed the creation of the Union of Midway to neighboring nations, and unified Midway peacefully when the Union of Midway was created. Marriage Zabuza was reunited with a childhood friend, Rinko Tsukahara, while spending time with the middle class. After reacquainting with Rinko he learned that Rinko had immigrated into the Union of Midway from her hometown of Honolulu after hearing of a opportunity for a new life in the Union of Midway. The two continued to spend time together, and eventually people started speculating that they were dating. This was confirmed on October 22, 2012, when Zabuza announced that the two would get married. The wedding is to took place in a Christian Church in Aldebaran. Political career As President Zabuza Hashimoto was initially chosen to be President of the Union of Midway. During his time as President he showed good leadership skills for someone his age. When his lack of experience failed him he would often consult more experienced politicians. Every decision he made was made because that was what he thought was best for the people. As Emperor After the Nationalist Party of Midway made him Emperor he continued his political career. Though the constitution was rewritten he didn't object as referendums showed that such things was what the people wanted. Official Functions The Emperor of the Union of Midway holds many duties in the government. His power is limited by the Constitution of the Union of Midway, and this is to ensure that he doesn't do anything that would oppress the people. Despite the fact that his power is limited by the constitution, he still holds quite a bit of power in government affairs. He can conduct negotiations and has a very large say in government affairs, however any decisions he makes can be overturned by the State Committee, Congress or High Council. Personal life Zabuza lives in the Union of Midway Capitol Building, where he takes part in government affairs. He enjoys playing video games, though when on online multiplayer he always keeps his identity hidden, so nobody knows what his online username/display name is. He enjoys social life with his colleagues and co-workers, but will also spend time with the middle and lower class as well in order to bond with the citizens. Though he always has security with him when he is with the middle and lower class this is purely to protect him from plausible threats to him. Every so often, when the stress of leading a nation is getting too much for him, he will take out his Cello and just start playing to relax. It is known that he has become good friends with President Ulysses Lee of the Union of Midway.